fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Jendra Camarilla Vulcan
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Jendra Camarilla Vulcan '''is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases Hot Firecat , '''Angel, Angel Cat , Invisible Catgirl , Hellfire's Angel , Catskill , Cat Skill , Shadow Huntress , Tachot , Hot Cat , Xi II , Agent Gray , and is well known as one of nine original members of the Xiamen, for her strongest membership status with her team, and for her motivation in learning how to train her powers and how to train how to fight and study further on fighting abilities, for her believed death in the classic Xiamen storyline, "The Death of Hot Firecat ." She is a unknown strange visitor among these unknown entries with her multiplying powers due to the future event, "Compressive Transveral Future Timeline ." In the "the Future Offsprings of the Zemo' '" story arc, she and other unknown entrees just appeared nowhere from the sky and met their fate, revealing that the powers protect them from getting killed on the ground and confusing them so much more horrifyingly than they usually do have. She asks the Zemo for help to control her powers as if the Zemo could able to help her learn how to control. The Zemo suddenly recognized her before she asked the Zemo for a help and made a threat against her, making her a real target and calling her who they thought Firecat, their archenemy. She told the Zemo that she is not interesting in fight, but the Zemo doubted her suddenly. The Zemo made a fight against her and she was not in the mood of fighting and faced her own double problems--her powers are out of control and the Zemo fought her, driving her completely insane. She have rage problems, but she have to calm down before her powers are out of control more than she caused troubles. She blamed herself for making a mistake to ask the Zemo for helping her and found that the Zemo is villainy team to her. She thought the Zemo knew her name--Firecat as a nickname without knowing that the Zemo meant other villain who has the codename--Firecat. She blew the volcanic fireball breath everywhere, trying to tell the Zemo back off and stay out of her way. The Zemo refused to listen to her, but the Zemo found themselves in the danger of the ground that has been become hot and fiery fire. The Zemo decided to wait when the volcanic heat and fire is gone. However, Copycat sent a secret letter to Firecat, wanting a secret conference with her about something she should know about. Firecat found it odd far enough to see how bad Copycat is and thought Copycat is obviously villainy spy for the Zemo, meeting Copycat and starting to listen to her about someone who has the similarity exactly like Firecat and letting her know that she can go find the mystery young girl who in a big trouble. She is an important key player in the future of the Zemo in the Fairview Comics Universe, mostly the Xiamen, including her teammates--Strong Boy, Mirage, Psych, Future Girl, Pterdactyl, Nevy, and Jah . Her parents from the different time are: Levaine Chandler (Firecat ) and Kendall Vulcan (Wildcat ). Her sisters are: Tyra and Jessica Ramona. Private Creation history Debuts (1989-1990) In the "Offsprings of the Zemo from the Future" or "the Future Offsprings of the Zemo" story arc, one of these unknown entries who appeared nowhere and the unknown entry appeared and then disappeared, assuming there is an anamoly inference accordingly to Void's secret special scanner. She wanted OEAUI to find where the first appearance of the mystery anamoly thing, but she did not expect that the Zemo called her for wanting her to see what the Zemo saw some familiar figures and demanding her to come there immediately. Void and the OEAUI come to help the Zemo and asked the Zemo what is the emergency call all about. The Zemo told her to take a look at the unknown entry, surprising Void to see it as she thought her younger daughter from the past with lightning earrings. The Zemo asked Void if that is the younger version of the daughter of Void and Void told the Zemo that she's look alike, but she is not exactly punk has gothic hair and assume that would be her. Fictional character biography Background The unknown entries appeared nowhere from the sky and their powers protected them from getting killed after meeting the ground. Category:1989 Fairview Comics Characters Category:Xiamen Category:Tachot Category:Xiamen Character Category:Xia Character Category:Xia Codename Category:Character Category:Real Names Category:169